


Shakespeare

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Bashir spend an afternoon in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare

Garak glanced across the room. The hazel eyes were quickly averted, but he  
caught the ghost of a smile dancing over the apparently impassive face.

"Julian, do you honestly believe I could miss such obvious surveillance?"

Innocent eyebrows rose. "Whatever do you mean?"

He restrained a tolerant smile. "It's impossible to read this sickening  
stuff at the best of times. How am I expected to concentrate while you  
blatantly stare?" He shook his head in mock dismay. "At least be subtle, my  
dear."

Julian posed for a moment more as the very picture of innocence, then  
grinned openly and returned to his own book. He murmured, as if in an aside  
to some invisible audience, "He does do it on purpose."

Garak blinked, reflecting that whatever the human might mean by that, he  
wasn't the only one who did things on purpose. Nobody could be this  
irritating unintentionally. "Do I?" he laughed.

"You secretly love Shakespeare, and only insult him to cause arguments."

"Read your book, Doctor," Garak sighed.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
